


The New Crys

by ShadowEevee70 (ShadowedEevee)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedEevee/pseuds/ShadowEevee70
Summary: Crystal wants Gold to like her and she starts to change.
Relationships: Crystal/Gold (Pokemon Adventures)





	The New Crys

It was my birthday and I couldn't get my mind off someone.

Why doesn't Gold like me? I thought for hours.

"I know how to make Gold like me, Mega!" I said to my Meganinum.

* * *

That night was my party, and I had gone all out to impress Gold. I listened to hours of DJ Mary and I got rid of my lab coat. Mega looked at me like I was a complete stranger.

"Don't worry Mega." I reassured. "This is just to impress Gold."

"Mega?" Mega curiously said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "That must be Gold!" I said as I ran to the door. I opened it and Gold and his Typhlosion were at the door. "'Sup?" I said.

"Crys?" He said to me. He gave me this confused look. "What happened to you?"

"It's just a new look I'm trying, Dude." I said.

"Uh... ok?" He said as he walked in my house. I had gotten rid of my textbooks and Gold was stunned.

"Chill out for now. Silver should be here soon." I said before someone knocked on the door. I ran to the door and I saw a red-headed boy. A Ferlgatr was next to him.

"Crys?" He said.

"I know what your thinking Silver. This is my best plan ever." I said.

"This is about Gold, right?" Silver asked me.

I silently nodded.

* * *

The rest of the night went along smoothly, until the presents.

"Here's your present Crys!" Silver said, handing me a large box.

I opened it and I saw a large book with _The Complete Book of Pokemon- From Bulbasaur to Zyrgade,_ on the cover.

"Thank you Silver!" I said.

"Here's my present, super serious girl." Gold said. He handed me a small box.

I opened it. I saw a star locket. "Open it." Gold said. I opened it and I saw a picture of me and Gold at the Battle Fronteir.

"Gold... I... I... I love it." I said.

"I knew you would like it." Gold said. "And you can stop your little act now. I like you too."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"A little Silver told me." Gold said.

"I had to tell him." Silver said.

"Hey, it's fine." I said.

"And another present from me." Gold said. He leaned in closer and kissed me.


End file.
